


The Prince and the Raven

by AzureSuna



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSuna/pseuds/AzureSuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven of the Teen Titans comes across quite a mesmerizing book and she can't keep herself from locking her eyes with its pages. Within its well worn pages and beautiful scripts, Raven finds someone trapped inside- none other than Loki. Can Raven keep herself from giving in to the God of Mischief? Or will she set him free and allow herself to be at his mercy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift From Battle

"Titans, Go!"

The grand old library flashed a bright blue as Cyborg got the first strike at the enemy Gizmo. Gizmo had stolen one of Cyborgs' many technological contraptions and was making a hasty getaway when the Titans cornered him in a grand old library. There wasn't much room left in here for Gizmo to fly. Robin threw two projectiles to render his wings even more useless. Raven could see quick sparks and electrical currents running from the smashed device. Gizmo grunted and quickly snapped off his wings to avoid being electrocuted. He ran behind several large aisles of bookshelves to avoid Starfire's bolts. Beast Boy chased not too far behind as a green greyhound, ready to pounce.

Raven looked around at the poor books being tinged with fire and stomped in the fight and wanted this to end very soon. She sighed as she sank into her dark portal and transported her way to the end of the last bookshelf. Beast Boy jumped with his canines shining as he tried to snap them down on Gizmo's bottom Gizmo kicked a book right into his waiting mouth. Before he could get away, Raven rose from her portal and appeared with a large black raven silhouette around her, its wings surrounding herself and Gizmo, locking him in the darkness.

"Give it back if you ever want to see the sun again", Raven stated coldly, holding out her pale hand.

Gizmo looked up at her with a tinge of fear and annoyance in his eyes. He pulled out a small computer chip out of his pocket and mumbled obscenities as he tossed it at Raven's face. She caught it with a small tendril of darkness, letting the small tendril drop it into her waiting hand. The large raven around them disappeared and the other Titans watched as Gizmo turned to beat a hasty retreat. But before he could, he faintly heard Raven chanting softly.

"Wh-What are you doing? I gave you the damn chip, leave me alone!", Gizmo blurted out, turning back to face the cloaked young woman. 

"But you haven't learned your lesson. Here's some help with your studies", Raven muttered as she let loose several small shadows that chased after Gizmo. He began to run quickly in fear and left the library screaming.

Raven walked over to Cyborg silently and handed him the small computer chip. Robin and Starfire made their way over to inspect the chip to make sure it hadn't been damaged or jinxed. Beast Boy approached Raven, book still lodged in his mouth, his big eyes looking up at her. 

"Raven, don't you think you could have handled Gizmo another way?", Robin questioned her. 

Beast Boy coughed out the book at Raven's feet and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Yeah Rave, you don't have to be creepy all the time. All you had to do was stop him, not make him wet his pants!"

"He stole from us, he needed to be scared away from us", Cyborg said coolly, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. He gave her shoulder a hard pat. "Good job Raven!" He gave her a large smile.

Raven looked up at Cyborg and smiled at him softly, knowing that because of her hood he wouldn't be able to see it. But her smile faded at his next words. "But, Beast is right Raven, you don't have to always be so dark and broody, you should be a bit more like us".

Raven didn't have a reply. She knew she was different from her fellow Titans, but she didn't need to be reminded of it. Starfire felt the shift in Raven and picked up the book Beast Boy had coughed up on the floor and wiped it off quickly before offering it to Raven.

"Here Raven, perhaps the many thin shavings of transcript trees will delight you!" She smiled warmly as she presented the book. Before Raven could reject the Tamaranian in front of her, Raven's eyes were caught by the book. She held out her hand to take the book and studied it carefully. The book was bound in warm soft leather with golden runes embedded into the binding and cover. The pages were well worn and very old. Her fingers traced the runes, memorizing their patterns and design. She felt drawn to the old book suddenly, a strong pull on her fingers to open the book and read. But before she could crack open the cover, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"You don't wanna read that in the dark, do you? Come on Raven, let's go home first", Robin said warmly. Raven nodded and held the book against her.

Raven could feel a tinge of excitement boiling in the pit of her stomach as she reached the door to her room. She had a strong grip on the book as her door opened and she made her way inside. She placed the book down for just a second on her bed as she slid her fingers up to pull down her hood. But before she could free her face from her shroud she heard a knock on her door. She quickly flung her hood back over her head and walked over quietly and cracked open the door to see Cyborg, his cybernetic limps casting a pale blue light into her dark room. Over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of green hair.

"Hey Raven, you wanna referee a game of stankball between me and Beast Boy? You understand the rules better than Star", he asked her quickly producing the foul smelling abomination from behind his back. Raven backed away and nearly slammed the door on his hand.

"No thank you", she said quietly.

"I told you Cy, she's not like us. She just wants to hide in the dark and read".

She heard Beast Boy's words and locked her door. She closed her eyes and cast a spell upon her door, sealing off her room to all noise and nonsense from the other Titans. She practically stomped over to her bed. She sat down on the soft material and focused on her breathing for a moment. In this quiet moment, she found serenity. She felt her body float from the bed as she meditated. She opened her eyes and brought the book to her hands. She was finally able to pry open the cover to fully lay her eyes on the worn pages.  
The first few pages were filled with an intricate language Raven was not familiar with. The writing was very fine and beautiful. She flipped through a few pages to catch glimpse of a completely different language. These letters were more harsh and simple in design. The previous language was filled with beautiful curves like thorns. This language was more like blocks arranged by a child. Her fingers flipped even more pages until sentences began to appear in other languages. 

Her fingers halted at a page that was completely blank. She couldn't bring herself to flip through the book anymore and her breathing stopped as a single word wrote itself upon the blank page. 

_Greetings_

Her breath came out in a soft gasp. 

"Did...did this book really just say hello to me?", Raven muttered softly. She saw more words begin to appear onto the page.

_Why yes, this book did just say 'hello'. What is your name, quiet maiden?_

Raven let the book fall from her hands onto her bedspread as she read the words. She let herself remain floating above it, unsure of what was going on, of how to speak to a book.

"My name is Raven...who are you? How are you speaking to me right now?".

_Ahh Raven. Quite a pleasing name to these pages. It has been so long since I've heard such a beautiful soft voice converse with me. If you truly must know, dearest Raven, I am Loki of Jotunheim. And I speak to you as a cursed Odinson, trapped within these accursed pages. I could feel by your gentle touch that you possess a great magic. A great magic that could set me free, sweet Raven._


	2. A Spell Begins

Raven furrowed her brow as the name Loki was etched into her mind. She had several books concerning an alternate realm in which Norse Gods were very real. The thought of the God of Mischief being forever trapped within pages of a book seemed all too convincing to the young woman. The thoughts of the man trapped inside her book caused her meditations to waver and her body fell to the bed softly. She bit her lip as she was deep in thought. Raven knew she would have to be very careful. 

"Why would I want to set you free? If you truly are who you say you are, then maybe you can't be trusted.", Raven stated plainly.

_Ahh, but there's that exquisite word "Maybe". Maybe if I am freed of this prison, I can teach you more about your magic and how to truly harness your abilities. Maybe if I am freed, I can teach you more about yourself._

"Or maybe if you're freed you'll simply make me regret spending the time and magic to do so"

_Maybe if I am freed, dear Raven, you won't spend your days alone anymore._

Raven read the last sentence several times, almost savoring the words written there by the god. Even though the Titans around her were good friends, she couldn't deny the pangs of loneliness that she felt.  
Her eyes caught what seemed like ink dancing along the page of the book. She watched the ink twirl about in different patterns. She couldn't help but to watch transfixed. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, the ink left behind a picture of a beautiful dark flower with long curvy petals and a dark stem. 

_At the very least I want you to know who I am._

Raven was still entranced by the flower drawn delicately upon the page. She couldn't stop her fingers from sliding along the dark inky petals. 

_Look at my words, sweet girl._

She recoiled her hand quickly and felt a blush begin to form in her cheeks. She had allowed herself to be put under some sort of sweet spell that made her want to delve into the pages of the book and find the man hidden beneath. 

_My magic will never harm you. My magic will make you grow stronger. It will make you keep focus. It will help ease any pain...and make any pleasures grow..._

"Loki...how do I know I can trust you? How can I know that you are telling me the truth?". 

_You just felt a taste of my magic envelope you, yes? I can do more sweet things to you, sweet girl. But to put things very bluntly, you hold my life in your hands. If you were to believe I was truly going to double cross you, you could pitch this prison in a den of flames, and I would be no more. You could rip every page from this book until I was no more. Or you could simply put the book down and never read my words ever again. If anything, I should like to know if I can trust you, Raven._

Raven looked at the words thoughtfully. She raised her hand and placed it on a blank section of page upon the book and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes and moved her hand she saw her marking upon the page. A single black raven with wings outstretched caught in time upon the page. She slowly saw the black ink of the book swirl around her bird quickly, as though it were mixing together. A smile played upon her lips when she saw the raven's wings begin to flutter alive and soar across the page. It seemed to soar off the page entirely, for now, there was no trace of her raven anywhere. 

She caught glimpse of what seemed to be ink flowing underneath the page with the words and the flower, as though Loki were preparing something for her on the next page. She waited a moment, giving the god a chance to speak or give her signal that it was alright to turn the page. After only a few moments, the words appeared that commanded Raven to turn the page. 

On the next page Raven saw her bird fly across the left side of the blank pages and appear to prepare for a landing. On the right hand side of the book Raven saw an inky drawing of a male figure creep onto the page, looking at the bird thoughtfully with his arm outstretched and his hand in waiting. The bird landed gracefully upon his wrist and gazed at him curiously as his other hand came to softly stroke the long black feathers of the bird. His own gaze was warm and very inviting. His jet black hair was slicked back but flowed beneath his neck and shoulders. He had high cheekbones and a gentle but playful smile upon his lips. He wore a black and white robe, though Raven was sure it was merely white due to lack of color. Strangely, the only color Raven had seen inside the entire book was on this page, and it was a gorgeous mixture of a light blue and emerald green and this color was his eyes. Raven knew she was staring at Loki, knowing that he was showing her his form. 

"Honestly, I don't know if I can trust myself. I want to help you, and I cannot trust myself for wanting to do that." 

_I am in your hands, Raven. The decision is yours. Take your time, I promise I will be here._

Raven bit her lip again as she closed her eyes in thought. She needed time to clear her head. Her hands once again found their way to the binding of the book and gently closed it. Once the book was closed, Raven could feel the atmosphere in her room change. It was not unlike the feeling of sharing a room with someone else and having them leave you, and you can actually feel their presence leaving the room. She stood from her bed and placed the book on her bedside table. She needed room to breathe and to think without being tempted to wrench open the pages and be smothered by his words. 

She decided to leave her room and stray to the roof of the Titan's tower. The sun had set a while ago and the stars were littered across the night sky. Raven began to meditate here, amongst the atmosphere of the night sky, the cold air offering a wonderful chill. But her mind was filled with far too many entwining thoughts. The image of Loki was locked in her mind. She fought with herself internally over whether or not she should keep the book and set him free, or return it to a place where no one could find it. She knew of stories of Loki's cruelty. But she could also feel herself drawn to him. Perhaps he was merely misunderstood. Perhaps he was a lunatic. Perhaps he was outcast like her. Perhaps he was just using his magic to draw her closer to him for freedom. Perhaps he truly felt....something for Raven. 

Raven spent many more moments merely floating there, not able to find anything close to an answer that she desired. Finally the weary titan decided it to be best to sleep on it. She retreated back to her room and had to force herself not to look upon the binding of the book, or else be tempted to open it once more before she could make her decision. She laid upon her bed, her tired thoughts still twirling around her head, before sleep overtook her, she softly whispered goodnight to the God of Mischief. 


	3. A Decision is Made

The morning was very bright and cheery, and the tower was filled with the echoing sounds of forks slamming against plates and spoons against bowls. Raven had come down just in time to scavenge through the wreckage for a few sad pieces of bacon and misshapen pancakes. Her hand halted at the sight of whatever hazardous material was left in one of the pans on the stove that apparently came from Starfire's...cooking. Raven's hand quickly slid her plate far away from the pan in fear that the concoction would begin breathing fire upon what little edible food remained.

Raven sat in a stool near the kitchen counter-top and slowly pecked at the food in front of her. She felt very hungry, as she didn't eat much the previous day, but her mind was filled with more important matters. It all felt like it must have been some sort of crazy. The god Loki was trapped within a book, a book that was in her hands...in her room right now. She stared at the plate of food in front of her, letting her thoughts circle about in her mind. If I set Loki free, he gave me his word that he would teach me more magic...what sort of magic would a god teach me? And if I set him free...I could just imprison him back into the book if he truly is the cruel Loki of myth...right? 

"Just do it already, Raven!", a voice called out.

Raven's eyes shot up to see Robin standing next to her, wearing a silly apron over his normal costume, mask and all. 

"W-What?"

"Just go ahead and eat, Raven. You've been stabbing at that pancake for awhile now. I'm pretty sure its not gonna attack you, its okay to eat. I promise.", the Titan leader smiled at her. Raven's eyes shifted back to the plate to see several puncture marks from her fork around the edge of the pancake. Raven felt her hands shake; for a moment, she could have sworn Robin had been hearing her thoughts. Or she was putting his words in a sentence she wanted to hear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a purple and gray gloved hand emerge and edge towards her plate quickly. She furrowed her brow as she stabbed her fork into the middle of the hand in a swift motion. She heard Beast Boy's cry of pain and the hand shot back.

"Aw come on Rave! You don't look like you're gonna eat it...so let me take it. I'm still so hungry!" Beast Boy rubbed his stomach, almost lamenting the food he wasn't being offered. Raven picked up her plate and stood in front of Beast Boy and slowly ate a piece of bacon in front of his face, disgusting the vegetarian boy in front of her. Then she held up the plate to him for a moment, waiting for his hands to come up and take the prize. But before his fingers could grab hold, she swiftly turned around and waltzed over to the living room couch, where Cyborg was slurping down juice, his eyes glued to the large monitor that displayed mind numbing cartoons. Raven dropped the plate of food in his lap and heard the loud noises of gratitude as it was devoured quickly.

"Why would you even do that to someone. That's like saying their puppy is ugly", Beast Boy sagged and sighed heavily as he took a seat next to Cyborg.

Raven turned back to head back to her room, but not before being stopped by the fiery haired Titan. "Good friend Raven, perhaps the food of my native world would cause great pleasure to your tongue!". The Tamaranian offered a large plate with a heaving helping of...disgusting, and something clearly not edible by human stomachs.

"Sorry Starfire, I'm not feeling hungry for your Tamaranian cuisine this morning. Maybe Beast Boy would like it since he's still hungry", Raven commented as the mention of his name caused the green Titan to quickly appear at the girls' side. 

"Um, Starfire, just what is it? It doesn't have meat in it...right?"

"Oh no. It is a special dish only served on Globnar mornings. There is no meat, but there is the lining of a bleshketh's stomach!".

And on that note, Raven made her ascension back to her room. With each step she could feel her heart beating a little faster. She didn't quite understand what made her so obsessed with the book. It felt as though there was an invisible line that connected her to the book that caused her thoughts to revolve around its pages and the male within.  
Once back inside her sanctuary away from the other Titans, she hesitantly made her way over to her bedside table to where the book rested. Her fingers moved seemingly on their own to grab the book and pry it open. The pages she flipped through were all blank this time, with no indication of the previous conversation with the resident of the book. 

"L-Loki?", the young woman whispered gently, watching the page for any sign of response. She felt her stomach flutter when the words began to appear again.

_Good morning, Lady Raven. I hope the night provided you with excellent sleep and pleasant dreams. You've no idea how much it pleases me to hear my name in such a soft whisper._

Raven blushed at his words and felt the flutters in her stomach grow stronger as her hands shook a bit, and placed the book against her, to rest upon her forearms and abdomen. Before Raven could think of what to say to him, the ink swirled with words once more.

_Are you feeling alright, child? I can feel your shaking through these old pages. Please, make yourself comfortable. I want you to be able to focus on nothing but me when we converse._

Raven felt her blush turn a deeper shade of red as she turned to slide into her favorite chair to curl up with the Book of Loki. 

"I'm fine, just still sleepy I guess.", Raven hated the lie that spilled from her lips, but she didn't wish to embarrass herself by admitting the shaking was due to him. 

"Loki, the image you showed me last night, is that what you really look like?", the young woman asked curiously.

_This image?_

And with those words a large swirl of ink engulfed the page only to slide away and leave behind a vision of the man she saw in the picture yesterday. Only now, the man seemed to look right into her eyes, the green shining brightly. There was a playful smile on his lips as though he held a delightful secret within that would spill forth any second. But in his eyes was something else. There was strength and something almost devious burning deep within the eyes. Raven couldn't help but feel all blood rush to her face as she stared at the handsome male face staring back at her.

_Yes Raven, this is my form. And yes, I can see that glorious shade of red spread across those cheeks of yours, as well._

"I..well..you're...You're very handsome".

_So much to change flow to your entire bloodstream I see. Goodness, Raven, image how your body would react if I could actually speak to you with my voice, or touch you with my flesh._

Raven nearly dropped the book at those words and wanted to slam it shut out of embarrassment. She looked away from the pages for a long moment as she cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths. She had never been spoken to like this before. She wasn't a child that had never had a crush before, but she had never had anyone...flirt...with her like this. And all of this with a god, no less.

_Come back to me, Raven. You won't find me there, I'm still here in the book, remember?_

"About that, how exactly am I supposed to free you?".  
 _Ahh so you have decided to help?_

"Not so fast there, Loki. I haven't decided anything just yet. I need to know what the conditions are before making a decision. I need to know how dangerous the operation would be. What kind of magic can pull you from a curse?".

Loki's page was silent for a moment before erasing all words and the picture to replace it with a large symbol. The symbol was very intricate and complex. Raven had never seen anything quite like it, except what was in the center. The the center of the large pattern was a familiar emblem. The symbol of Loki, trapped within. 

_The curse lies within this rune. This rune is what is holding me prisoner here. In order for me to leave this wretched prison, you must find the runes that will dispel the curse. The runes themselves operate with basic incantations that I can teach you quickly, if you don't already know. After the curse is dispelled, I will need your magic to pull me from the book. The only harm to come to you in the process is presenting your presence here. In order for me to find your magic to grasp, I will need drops of your blood upon the pages, it will give me a clear path to you. That is all. And after it is all said and done, I will gladly kiss your wound and cure you of the cut._

Raven had fleeting knowledge of runes, though she had studied some in the past, her mind seemed to be a bit foggy. She looked around her room, knowing that surely one of the books within must give an answer to dispelling the curse. Raven looked at the rune once more, memorizing each part of it and embedding it into her mind. She now knew a major part of trapping Loki back within the book if so need be.  
 _Speak, pretty Raven._

"Alright Loki. I've made my decision. I'll help free you. But I want your word that no harm will come to me or my friends here once you're released. I will make you deeply regret it.", Raven warned.

_Why would I harm one such as you? We are one and the same, little one. Our magic will flow beautifully together. And I suppose I can keep myself busy enough to not toy with your friends in any way.  
So now, let us begin _


End file.
